Coming Back
by FEARMEfrancis
Summary: When Taira said he would only come back if Koyuki asked him to, he had his reasons. Even if they only made sense to him. The others had reasons to come back as well...
1. Taira

After Beck broke up, Taira refused to stop playing. He knew that the break up was only temporary. It was just a matter of time before it happened. All he needed was to keep practicing and to keep getting better. He was ready to put everything in order to rejoin.

But only if Koyuki asked him back.

Koyuki, the baby of the band (even if he denied it.) He was the one people kept going back for. It was the same with the members of the band. Koyuki had given his all for the band, and it showed. How many times had he gotten into trouble for just wanting to _play_? Give him a guitar and his quiet nature gave way to someone who owned the stage. He was the one who _gave_ them the show at Grateful Sound. When all of them were ready to quit, Koyuki was ready to go out alone. When just the other day he had froze onstage, that night he _was_ the stage, he _was_ the show. He brought the band back and gave them the best show they could have ever hoped for.

The younger boy believed that without one person, they weren't Beck. Even with a replacement, he believed that they wouldn't fit right. That they wouldn't be _Beck,_ but rather just another band. And then there was his passion. While he wanted to make it big, like all of them, he only wanted others to hear what he loved, what was in his _soul_ through music. He truly loved music, and being able to play it.

Not to mention he was _probably_ the most forgiving of the band. When Ryusuke humiliated him by playing his first lyrics to everyone, he just came back with better lyrics. Instead of being angry and throwing a fit, he said he had learned something from it. Had it been him, Taira, he would have probably at least sulked for a bit.

But that was Koyuki. The one who was _really_ the leader of the band. Not in the musical aspect, although he was growing at an _inhuman_ rate, but rather the one who was pushing, asking, _demanding_ more.

As stupid as it sounded, _that _ was the reason he would only go back for Koyuki. He would only play with the other four, but he would go back for _Koyuki._

** Thank you for reading **_**Coming Back**_**! This is actually my first fic, so please tell me what you think of it! If you think I should do one for the other members, please let me know, and I'll try to do it. Please leave a review! Thank you!**


	2. Saku

**Sorry it's taken me so long for this update! Life has been CRAZY hectic lately, and my computer doesn't want to play Beck for me. .V. I'm going to try to do a chapter for each of the guys, but it might take awhile. I have a short attention span and I will update sporadically. But for those who have been following the story, Thank you! **

**Has everyone heard the news! They are tuning Beck into a live action movie! It comes out this year! I want to see it SOO bad! T_T I've been watching the trailers, and it looks good! For those of you who might recognize him, the guy who plays Ryusuke is the same guy who plays Minami Nanba from Hana-Kimi. **

**SO! Here we go! **

Saku was confused when Beck broke up. He didn't quite get _why_ they had to break up. It made _no sense!_ He remembered at Grateful Sound, when Taira had said that he would be leaving. Yeah, they got into a big fight, but that didn't mean they had to break up! Not after that one performance! That _one_ night had given him a taste of what could be his; theirs. The rush, the stress, the adrenaline rush, the sweat and the tears. He was hooked! He needed more!

After the concert, he helped out in school bands. He had a feeling that he would need to be at his best, if not get better. And it also helped him get a small feeling of what he had at Grateful Sound. He even suggested that Koyuki do the same. And then they began to practice with just the two of them. While the whole band wasn't there, it still felt wrong not to go to the studio to practice. It was_ their_ _place._ It was where they had fought, laughed, cried, gotten sick, and poured their hearts out at.

And that magazine! He remembered how he felt looking at it. His heart was _racing, pumping, SINGING!_ Seeing it proved that it wasn't a dream, that they had really been a band and really done it. Sometimes it felt like Koyuki and he were just imagining it.

Koyuki. He was the reason that he had even been in the band. He was his best friend, his band mate, his little brother, and in a way, his sanctuary. When the stress, and the sadness got to him, he could count on Koyuki to be there for him. Even if it was just sitting silently next to him, Koyuki seemed to know what he needed. He was like… a vacation. Just being around him made a person calm down, and just shake off all their worries for a while. You just couldn't be upset around him. It took too much effort. Even when he was mad, Koyuki was still easy to be around. The two of them did a lot together, and always seemed to know what was going on with the other. Well, mostly. They talked about trying to get the band back together.

They started to bother Chiba, but he was stubborn and kept on saying no. It was just a matter of time until they wore him down. Yeah, Chiba was hard to get, what with him _pretending_ to want to be a ramen chef. Really, if he wanted to be a ramen chef, choose a place where the ramen at least _tastes good _and doesn't have cockroaches. But Chiba would come around

And then Saku found out he had to move. He didn't want to! When they got back together, he wanted to be there waiting for the rest of them! He wouldn't consider himself a part of the band again until he was in the same place as the rest of them. Until then, Saku got a job, and saved until he could move back to be with Koyuki.


	3. Chiba

** Hey everyone! I wanted to have this one done last week, but work is murder. So, has anyone looked at the previews for the Beck movie? Tell me what you think about it!**

For the record, Ryuusuke was a complete ASSHOLE who deserved to die. On that note, Chiba didn't really have any problems with the other guys. Well, other than the other usually spats, that is.

Ryuusuke was really the main reason that he kept refusing to go back to the band when Saku, Koyuki, and Maho kept on asking him to. He hadn't had the dream that the others did, so, like he had said, he didn't belong in the band, right? And then he had the balls to just disappear! That jackass...

But Grateful Sound was just... amazing, awe-inspiring, almost... _life changing_ in some weird way. He had gotten to see his favorite band, he had an AWESOME show, and he gave everything he had, even if he _didn't _belong in the band. Why would they have had such a big turnout if he didn't fit in with them?

While he got along the best with Taira, he had a special spot for Koyuki. Never had he made him feel anything but _needed_ in the band. While Chiba had wondered if he belonged with them, Koyuki had let him know otherwise. He had looked the longest, the hardest, and refused to stop looking at Grateful Sound. Even on the stage he was still waiting for him! Like he _knew _that Chiba would show up. That's why he would even listen to him when they kept coming around. Koyuki was like his little brother. The one that needed taken care of, cause he would wander into trouble just by walking. No matter what happened, he was always happy, and he

After they broke up, he found the ramen shop to work at, even though it _did_ suck. But hey, they took him with his schedule, and it was a job!

And then, Maho came to ask him back. He... wasn't her biggest fan, to put it lightly. She was a nice enough girl, but she was... mean. _Everyone_ knew how Koyuki felt for her, but she was always bringing around her movie star boyfriend to rub in his face. Koyuki really didn't deserve that. Between that, and the fact that they were bot hot headed and stubborn, that conversation ended up bad, to put it lightly.

Than the next day, Koyuki came to ask him to be the second "official" member of Beck. At first he said no, but than, after a minute, he _had_ to say yes. It was _Beck!_


	4. Ryuusuke

**Iiiit's me again! I wanted to do another one today for you all! I'm thinking of doing one for Maho, would you guys be interested in it? How ever you feel about it, drop me a line! It's still up it the air, and if I do decide to do it, I'm not going to hold it hostage for reviews. **

**However! First person to drop a line about it, you will get a oneshot for your troubles! Just tell me what you want, and I'll do my best for you! I'll be checking to see who's first, and I will send you a message back.**

Ryuusuke didn't really want to end Beck, but a deal was a deal. Besides, he had a loophole! Sykes never said they couldn't get _back_ together, right?

He left Japan to find something that would get him off their backs for awhile. It wasn't that he didn't care about them, it was that to go farther and to get where they wanted, he had to get Sykes off their backs. To do that, he had to leave them. (Plus, he didn't want Goldie, or whatever his name was, to kill him after Grateful Sound.) Maho actually knew where he was, but she promised not to tell anyone for him. Sadly, things didn't turn out exactly how he planned.

He hadn't really meant what he had said to Chiba the last time he had seen him, but he had just been so stressed it slipped out. They all deserved to be in the band, even if they weren't quite up to his level.

When he found out they were in America, he was surprised at how bad they were doing without him. While Koyuki was great at holding the band together, he wasn't enough to keep them at the level that they were at. For _that_ they needed him. He was kind of pissed that they were doing so bad without him, but at the same time, he was glad that it showed that they needed him so much. I mean _really?_ Almost getting kicked off the tour? Couldn't they have at least found a fill in? But when they told him that they weren't going to play with anyone but the original members, he was flattered.

He was surprised that they even wanted them back, after everything that he had done to them. He was straight _mean _to Chiba, and he didn't treat Koyuki the best, either. Thinking back, he probably treated Koyuki the worst. He had been mean to him about the guitar, yelled at him when he got sick, even though it happened when he had been practicing like he had told him to, been mean about his lyrics. Wow, he was mean to the poor boy... Because of that, he was surprised to see them all at the grave, _waiting_, for _him!_ Because he was one of them, even thought he was mean, and tended to treat them all badly.

It wasn't that he didn't care about them, it was that to go farther and to get where they wanted, he had to get Sykes off their backs. To do that, he had to leave them. (Plus, he didn't want Goldie, or whatever his name was, to kill him after Grateful Sound.) But now they were all together again, and they were finally on their way!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long! I actually had this chapter and ReikiConvulsion's oneshot done (so sorry!) but my laptop crashed and I lost everything. There were also other things that happened, but I'm sure you don't really want to hear it all, lol.**

**I actually don't truly hate Maho. I have a love hate relationship with her. I love how strong she is and how she knows what she wants, but I hate how she jerks Koyuki and Yoshiku around. **

**And yes, I think that compared to the other guys Koyuki does look rather femninine.**

Maho was shocked that the band broke up after Grateful Sound. Ryuusuke had told her that he would be going back to America, but she didn't think that the rest of the rest of them would break apart.

At first was awesome that she had more time to hang out with her friends, but after a while it got kind of boring. She missed going to concerts, meeting new people. She missed having to listen to the boys scramble to get things fixed or replaced at the last minute. It was always amusing to see something break, and then the boys freak out about it One of them would either bust out some crazy moves and fix it really quick, or watch one of them slink away to get the part that they need, and return just as they were about to go one.

She also missed the change that came over them all. They went from just a group of guys to a _force_. Almost like a hurricane. They would blow every one away. Everyone would be swept up in their performance wither they were fans or not. First would come the instruments that would get everyone into the groove, then would come Chiba, who would get them all pumped, and then it was Koyuki who shocked them an d held their attention. All together they were a force of nature almost.

It was sad to see how done poor Koyuki was after they all broke up, and Saku wasn't much better. Not even when Koyuki had been fighting with Yoshito over her. She wasn't stupid. It was plain as day that both of them liked her. As bad as it was, she _liked_ having two such talented guys after her. Yoshito, who was already famous and hot as hell, and Koyuki with his amazing vocals and more adorable, is _slightly_ feminine features. What could she say, she was a girl who knew what she wanted, and even if she had to play to get it, she would.

She really did miss the others though.

There was Chiba, who was always up for a good scrap. Even if they didn't get along as well as the others, but well enough. Both of them were extremely hot headed and thus they tended to butt heads when they were both worked up. But if she wanted someone to do crazy stuff with, he was the one to go to, as long as they had a go between that is. When she went to ask him to join back up, she knew how it would end up, but she still had to do it for Koyuki.


End file.
